Wiigin' Out
by beighbeegurl
Summary: Even though they have been working together for a long time, do they find true love or do they end up friends?
1. The Question

The crowd was cheering and clapping. The, at the time, blonde pixie cut was making her rounds hugging everyone on the stage at studio 8H. First she hugged The XX, then Colin, but before I could see who she hugged next, Alex came to hug me for the Cold Open we did that night along with the other Trump sketches together. I embraced many people and many "You did so well!", "So did you! Are you kidding?!" happened until finally Kristen came to me. I stopped in my tracks and my breath hitched a little until I realized what I was doing and played it off like I normally do, awkwardly. She placed her hands on the sides of my stomach and slid them to my back. My arms had a mind of their own and almost choked her as they were finding their way around her neck. I slowly moved them down to her shoulders. She started to rock both of us back and forth while she moved her mouth towards my ear.

 _Oh god. Not the ear. KEEP CALM KATE_.

"You did really well tonight! Sorry I made you break in the Whiskers R We sketch!" she yells a little due to the noise of the room.

"It's fine! I usually break during that one" I laugh it off. I move to look at her and smile with a nose scrunch. She does the same.

 _Oh my god she's so cute_.

I gather myself and take a breath. We are still rocking when I hug her again with my arms around her arms this time and whisper into her ear, "Meet me at my mirror afterwards, please. I need to ask you something," I hesitate the last sentence.

"Okay!" She replied happily. She stops rocking and lets go of me and moves onto Cecily smiling and hugging and laughing.

•••••••••

After all the hugging, embracing, laughing, and smiling, the director, Don, yells cut over the big microphone and we all clap while we stumble towards our dressing rooms. The crowd begins to leave screaming names like "I LOVE YOU COLIN" or "LEESSLLIIIEEE" and they wave spastically. They wave back of course, laughing.

Once the audience leaves and we are all in our rooms the studio lights dim and everyone is quiet and on their phones. It was a long night.

I was sitting in my chair putting all my belongings into my Abercrombie bag I had brought.

"Bye bitch!" Leslie yells towards me waving and carrying her bag. I laugh and wave back with my right hand with my phone in the other. I put my phone face down on the counter and finish gathering my things.

I catch Aidy out of the side of my eye leaving, "Aidy!" She smiles and walks over to my seat and side hugs me with her free arm. "I'm gonna do it." I say quietly but not a whisper.

Her eyes go wide and her mouth makes an 'O'. "Do you know how excited I am for you?! Good luck, wife!" She says in the same volume. She hugs me again, longer and tighter. "See ya later!" She leaves.

I've told her I was going to ask Kristen out since the filming of Ghostbusters. She's known that Kristen was single and "definitely ready to mingle." Aidy has told me many, many times that I should go with my gut. But tonight, my gut was telling me different. It was turning one second and the other it felt like I ate 10 pounds of rocks.

Cecily, Vanessa, and Melissa all leave, wave and say their goodbyes. Finally, I hear her cackle loudly at a joke Michael said but I couldn't make out what he said. She walks through the hallway into my area. I check my phone, 11:37 pm. My heart begins to beat faster than normal as she walks closer to me.

 _Stop it Kate. You've known her forever. Why are you like this?!_

"Hey Kate! You needed me?" She stops and sets her bag down on the counter next to mine. It was a pinkish duffle bag. Looked like she's had it for a long time.

"Yes!" I respond quite calm, surprisingly. "I've heard around the bush that you're free tomorrow?" I scrunch my nose.

"You heard correctly," she leans on the counter, "why?" She smiles a little looking hopeful.

"Oh great! Becaaausssee... I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch tomorrow? You know, just to talk. We haven't really just 'talked'" I air quote. I place my hands together in my lap fingers intertwined.

She has a 'Hhmm' look on her face, "you're right! I would love to. What time?" Her face lit up when she responded. She retracts her body from the counter now, then places her hands on the arm of my chair.

"About one-thirty or two at my place and then I could get an uber?"

"Sounds great!" She grabs her pink bag. "See you then!" She waves a peace sign while walking backwards almost running into the wall while her face was turning red.

"Okay, see ya!" I reply watching her walk away. I turn back to my phone and grab it excitedly.

 _A peace sign?! She never does that. Ever! And her face was turning red?! Does she like me too? No. She couldn't. Why would she?_

I text Aidy as fast as I could while standing up and grabbing my things. /I did it. She said she would love to and then she did a peace sign and stumbled a little almost running into the wall and her face was turning red!/ I sent it and put my phone in my bag. I stand, say bye to the boys; they always stay longer for some reason, and leave the studio through the back door. I didn't want to deal with the paparazzi tonight. I was too tired.

"Nino, here I come!" I say to myself sighing. I get in the car and retrieve my phone. Aidy responded with /she def seems excited girl. good luck babe. txt me 2mrrw when ur done! luv ya!/ She always texts in the stereotypical texting style, never understood why but I've never asked. I reply with a kissy face emoji and drop it in my lap.

I get home, drop my bags on the couch, say hi and feed Nino. I wash my face and brush my teeth and hair, plug in my phone on my side table, put on a baggy shirt and some running shorts and look at the time, 12:03am. Nino walks in slowly licking his lips and jumps on the bed and plops himself on his pillow. I follow him after turning all the lights off. "G'night my son" I pet him and fall straight to sleep to the sound of his purrs.


	2. The Date

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't do the "author's notes" last chapter but I was just so excited when I was able to upload that I forgot!** **If you couldn't tell this is in Kate's POV and is set after the most recent time Kristen hosted SNL. So yeah, here's chapter 2!**

I woke up the next morning with the sun staring me in the face, Nino on my stomach, with my right hand on him and my other by my head. I turn my head to look at the time, 10:52am. I sigh loudly while looking back at Nino. I pat his butt a couple of times to indicate that I don't want him on me anymore and he obeys. I roll out of the bed and put my hair in a bun then proceed to the kitchen.

 _Mini Wheats sound really good._

I walk to my pantry to find the box of cereal, then to my fridge to find the milk, then to the cabinet to find my bowl. I pour the cereal in. I gasp loudly as I feel something brush along my legs and walk over my feet. "Nino!" He looks up at me and whimpers. "Fine, hold on," I groan. I set down the box and walk towards the fridge once more to retrieve his tuna. I pour the rest from last night into his bowl and throw away the can. I return to my breakfast and finish making it. I grab a spoon from the dishwasher and drag myself to the couch to watch tv.

While eating and flipping through channels to find one that wasn't talking about Trump, I hear a buzz from my room and realized I had left my phone. I set my bowl down on the coffee table to go check.

 _It's 11 in the morning, who could possibly want anything._

/ _Hey it's me Kristen, but you already knew that lol. I gave you my number when we were filming GB haha! Anyways I was wondering if you still wanted to eat lunch today?/_ My heart starts to beat faster than normal. I had completely forgotten about our date! I reply quicker than I should have, / _Hey! Yea of course! Does 2 still work for you?/_ I send it and walk back to my Mini Wheats heart still beating then lazily throw my phone on the couch and sit next to it.

 _Kate, what the hell? Stop it! You've known her, STOP._

I try to reduce my racing heart and continue to watch tv when Nino jumps on the couch and insists that he sits in my lap. I feel a vibration on my leg so I check my phone. / _Yea totally!/_ I respond faster than I did before while my heart rate was rising, again. / _Ok good! And do you like sushi?/ /Love it!/ /Awesome! See you then!/ /See ya!/_

 _"A_ lright Nino, time to get ready and not die increasing heart rate," I joke, while patting him on the butt again gesturing him to get off of me. I check the time on my phone, 11:17am. I stand, turn off the tv, put my bowl in the sink and walk to my closet and set my phone on the bed. "Black jeans and...white shirt...no, blue shirt, no...white shirt. Yeah." I throw them on my bed then grab a pair of underwear and a bra from the drawer in the dresser. I witness Nino jump on the bed and plop down on his pillow.

While walking towards the bathroom I pet him and close the door behind me. I turn on the shower, put my under garments on the counter, get undressed and step in. Shampoo, rinse. Conditioner, shave armpits but not legs because _I'm wearing jeans, no need for that,_ wash my body, rinse that and the conditioner out of my hair. I turn off the water and slide the curtain to my left and get out. I dry off my body and then wrap the towel around my head like a stereotypical woman would in a romantic movie. I slip into my underwear and bra and walk out to find Nino running around under the covers.

"Nino. What are you doing?" I hear him meow loudly. I pull the covers off of him and they land to one side of the bed. "Only you would do that." I laugh. Grabbing my clothes that I covered up, I get dressed. I check the time again for reference, 11:41am. _Doing well, McKinnon._

I return to the bathroom and gather up my hair dryer, brush, curling iron and makeup bag. I take the towel off and hang it on the rack and turn on my iron and start to dry my hair. I finish up and hear another buzz from my phone. My heart sinks this time. _We ended the conversation, did something go wrong? No couldn't have maybe it's Leslie, yeah...Nope!_

 _/Hey its me again, lol. I was wondering if we could change the time to one because my manager just schedule this interview at 3:45 and she said that I couldn't get out of it. I tried to, promise./_ My heart was pounding and I could feel my face getting red. I reply, / _it's fine! I completely understand./ /Okay good thank you!/ /You're welcome!/_ I turn off my phone and check the time on the clock next to my bed, 11:57am. _Still good but my heart isn't._

I walk back to the bathroom and curl my hair, which doesn't take long since it's so thin. I finish up and do my makeup. Nothing spectacular, just some concealer, eyeliner on the water and lash line and mascara. I stroll towards the bed and put my phone in my back pocket and stroke Nino on the head and then grab my red converse from the shoe rack next to my dresser and grab socks from within the dresser and put them on. I check the time again, 12:15pm. I breathe in and out loudly a few times until I finally walk into the living room and drop myself on the couch. Nino follows and stretches out on my lap again.

Several minutes pass of tv watching, tidying up a bit, and playing with Nino when I hear a knock at the door. I freeze and my stomach begins to turn. _She's here._ I quickly try to wipe off as much cat hair as I can before reaching the door. I look through the peep hole and spot a blonde, smirking, wearing jeans and a blue shirt, holding a brown leather purse. _Good thing I didn't wear the blue._

Slowly opening the door, I notice her smile getting bigger and her face getting redder. "Hey, sorry for the time change and that I'm a little early, but I didn't want our date... I mean lunch to feel rushed."

I stare in awe for a few seconds. "Oh! No problem at all, really! Let me get my keys hold on!"

 _DID SHE JUST SAY DATE?! I mean this is a date but I didn't specify that it was a date and she rambles when she's nervous._ I grab my keys with the door still open with her rocking back and forth on her heels. "Ready?" I ask.

"Uh.. Yep!"

"K! Lets go!" I close the door behind me and lock it. She follows me to the car with silence and tension.

We get to the sushi restaurant and I open the car door for her and then the door to the building too. She thanks me and walks to the host desk.

"How many?" The man asks ready to write down the answer.

I see her open her mouth but I interrupt, "Oh..uh, reservation for McKinnon." Aidy told me before she left last night that she made this reservation when I first talked about this and told me "I've made reservations for whenever you get there, ever." Kristen seemed surprised but went along with it. The man took us to the back of the restaurant and sat us at the far back corner.

"This is... nice. Quiet." She says as we sit down. I nod in agreement. _Oh Aidy what have you done._

We order our food and drinks and they come out fairly quickly. I got the Spider Roll and she got the California Roll, but we both got water to drink.

"So..." I broke the ice, "What's the interview for?" I take a drink.

"Oh, um... I'm not sure to be honest. My manager said "You have an interview at this time don't schedule anything," so then I told her I was going out with you... to eat and we had this planned but she said no, so that's why the time changed. Sorry about that again." She sounded nervous but surprisingly didn't show it.

I swallow the lump in my throat that was there when she said that we were 'going out' and reply after clearing my throat, "Oh no, its completely fine, promise. I had nothing else to do today except play with Nino," I try to lighten the mood.

"Okay good." She laughs, calmer now. "Who's the next host? I don't think anybody can top what I did last night," she laughs again.

I quickly finish my bite while laughing with her and cover my mouth while chewing, "Emma Stone. She's been wanting to for a while now," I take another drink.

"Oh really? Are you excited?" She then takes bite.

"Oh yea completely. I read some of the scripts last night while I wasn't on stage and getting ready. Good stuff!"

Throughout the lunch she kept making jokes and winking and I, the same, making sure she knew that two people can play at that game. _I played Holtzmann, I know how to flirt with her. Every time I flirted with 'Erin' I could tell Kristen was getting hot and bothered too._ She took her last drink of her water and insisted that she pay because "I set all this up," I didn't argue.

"I had a great time, Kate. We should do this again and soon." She smiles standing up.

"Yes, we should!" I let her walk in front of me and out the door as we both thank the host and our waitress, "Do you have a ride to your interview? I"ll gladly take you where ever!" I request.

"Oh sure! I mean, yeah, you can take me! Just to my house is fine, I'll have to get makeup and hair done then the people will get me a car," She explains excitedly at my offer.

"Oooh, fancy, you'll have to tell me the way though!" I open the car door for her, "M'lady," _KATE WHERE DID THAT COME FROM._

Her face turns red while she tries to hide it but fails, "thank you...m'lady" She responds.

I close the door and now my face is red and my heart is beating out of control. _Keep calm Kate. You've done so WELL, don't mess it up now._ I get into the drivers seat and follow her directions to her house as we talk about the funny things that happened last night off stage and the crazy things Paul made us say during the filming of Ghostbusters.

We reached her house and she started to get out of my car, "Thank you again for this. It was really nice to 'talk' " She copies my air quotes that I did last night when I asked her.

I giggle at the hand motion, "You're so welcome! And it was nice, see you soon!" I threw up a peace sign like she did last night. Now it was her turn to giggle.

She closed the door and smiled wide then turned away towards her front door. I waited until she got in her house where I could see her manager scolding her for being little later than she should've been but it was only 3:00pm, she was fine. _You did well McKinnon._

As soon as I got home i kicked off my shoes and texted Aidy. / _It went really well. We joked and laughed and she also insisted that she pay because "I set all this up" thanks to you./_ I sent it with a blushing emoji. She replies quickly, /i _m glad 2 hear that! will this hppn again? pls say yes!_ / / _Yes, definitely/_ I respond smiling.


	3. The Surprise

**Hey babes! Sorry it's been a few days have had a lot going on. Here's chapter 3. I think it's a little short than usual but it's a good fluffy one.**

A few days have passed since the date happened. I was still happy and beaming with glee all through rehearsals and read throughs with Emma Stone. It was a Thursday evening about 8:00pm, and we are getting close to finishing this read through. Lorne had to leave early for his family dinner because his in-laws were in town and his wife insisted.

The time came and I went to get my jacket and phone from my charger. I said bye to the girls and then later the boys and walked out of studio 8h. I went to my usual car to take me to my place. It didn't take long, but this time it was longer than normal.

"We're here!" My driver says happily.

I look out the slightly tinted window, "this isn't my apartment," I was a little scared and it was dark so I couldn't get a good look at the house. I didn't know what to think, was he trying to kidnap me? Did someone tell him I moved? I had no idea.

"A birdie told me to bring you here. I promise nothing bad is going to happen, Ms. McKinnon. Trust me." He smiles and gets out to open my door.

"Please, David, call me Kate." I say politely, "and okay if you insist... are you sure?" I question again.

"Yes. Ms. McKi-...Kate" he smiles.

I smile back in the same manner as he did. I grab my things from the seat beside me and get out of the car. "Thank you. Good night, David!" I start walking towards the door.

"Good night, Kate," he closes the door.

I slowly walk towards the door. My heart starts beating faster. _What's_ \- I freeze. _This door. This light. Kristen. This is Kristen's house. Oh no I need to go._ I turn around and see that David has already driven off. _Alright. This is fine_. I turn back to the door and raise my hand to knock when the door opens before I could.

"Hey, you're early. This is...okay. I can work with this," the blonde pokes out but then closes the door back again.

"Oh...kaayyy," I lower my hand and my heart rate or try to. I try to fix myself in the slight reflection of the lock when the door opens suddenly again which scares me. I straighten up and stare blankly at her.

"Okay, c'mon," she gestures. "Wait! Close you're eyes!"

I make a disappointed look knowing that I'm going to see it, what ever it is, anyway so why close them.

"Pleeeaasseee?" She hunches over and uses a high pitched voice.

I huff and do as told. I put my free hand over my eyes and close them. She grabs my elbow tightly and guides me. _What is going on_.

"Okay, slowly, slowly!...around this, oh and this sorry," she bumps me into what felt like a door way, "okay a few more steps... around this aaaaaanndd stop. Okay wait here," she lets go of me and walks away, "keep them closed!" She yells to me farther away.

I disobey a little and look down to see a hard wood floor. _That's really shiny_. I hear her footsteps come back towards me so I quickly close my eyes.

"Okay," she breathes, "open them."

I drop my hand to my side and then quickly opening my eyes and adjusting to the scene. In front of me there is a table set up like a stereotypical date in the movies. Two tall candles on either side, aflame, two white plates with napkins folded intricately on top of them. Wine glasses placed on either side. Knives and forks placed neatly beside the plates. _Oh look a rose in a vase how nice!_ All of this on top of a semi shiny table cloth with gold embroidery on the ends. "What...is all this?" I mumble slowly turning towards her. She walks towards me, takes my bag and places it on her couch.

"Kate, we've known each other for quite a while now and I know we've only been on one date but..." she grabs my arms as I stare in shock, "here me out please?" I release my breath that I didn't realize I've been holding until now and nod small. "Kate, like I said we've known each other, one date, but it seems like every time I sat with you with the cast or during the read throughs it felt like those were dates with some friends. Ever since our date I haven't stopped thinking about you," my heart begins to race faster than it already was, "and I really really like you... whew! Never said that out loud," she laughs nervously as I smile.

"I... I haven't stopped either. Thinking about you, I mean. And I agree with everything you've said and I really really like you too, Kristen." I smile wider now.

"Didn't expect that, whheewww okay," she mutters. She takes a few deep breaths and lets out a huge sigh as she looks up to the ceiling with her hands on her hips. "Okay, now that I know..." another sigh, "Kate McKinnon, will you be my girlfriend?" She smiles nervously again but goes back to holding my arms and squeezing tightly.

I breathe out audibly but happy, "Kristen Wiig, of course I will." I remove my arms from her grip and grab her face with my left hand and her waist with my right and pull her into me and our lips smash together. We don't move our heads, we don't move our lips, just a long, drawn out lip smush. I pull away and quickly retract my hands, "I'm sorry," she stares at me with her mouth slightly open then does the same thing to me. She grabs my face and waist and we kiss again. _I'm used to being the dominant one, this is... different_. Our heads move this time, and so do our lips.

After a good 15 seconds she pulls away, "your mouth tastes like Doritos," she chuckles.

I cover my mouth with my hand and chuckle with her, "oh my god, sorry there was Doritos at the read through and I couldn't resist."

She lets go of me slowly, "it's okay, do you still have room for-" the oven starts beeping, "there it is!" She walks away from me to the oven and pulls it open. I move to see what it is. After putting on oven mitts and pulling it out, I can clearly see that it's... _pizza?_

"This isn't what I planned if that's what you're wondering," she closes the oven. "I tried to make a really romantic steak dinner with potatoes and broccoli but I burned the the steak and under cooked the potatoes. It was such a mess so I -"

I cut her off, "it's perfect."

She turns to smile at me and then cuts the pizza. I carefully remove the napkins from our plates and bring the plates to her. She puts two pieces on each. I set them down as she goes for the wine in the fridge then pours it into the glasses. She places the wine in the middle of the table, exchanging it with the rose, "it was little anyway," she exclaims. I pull her chair for her then I sit as well.

"This is great...babe," I hesitate. I see her blush while taking a bite which makes me blush.

"Good," she wipes her mouth, "thank you... babe" she repeats.


	4. First Woman

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded. I've been busy lately plus I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter! I had to change the rating because it's a doozy.**

 **WARNING: sex between two hot women.**

It's been a few weeks since Kristen's surprise, which was definitely unexpected and cute. We've gone out a few other times and she's stayed over those few times just to hang out, nothing 'special'. It was about 4:30pm on a Tuesday night and I was sitting on my couch annoying Nino by playing with his tail. There wasn't a new episode this week, something to do with the stage lights, not really sure. I was also trying to write a sketch on my own just to see how well or bad it could go when I felt my thigh vibrate.

"Woah...oh yea" I chuckle to myself, I had forgotten that I wedged my phone under my thigh. It was a text from Kristen, or 'K-babe' which she put in there herself.

 _/Wanna eat out tonight? I'm free!/_

I smile wide, / _of course! Where?_ / I reply then set my phone on top of Nino by accident and didn't realize until it buzzed again scaring him, "sorry boy". Another text, /... _my house_ / she says. I start to type 'yes! What time?' but my mind goes in another direction.

 _Does she mean..? No, it's too early in the relationship... for her, right?_

I erase my text and stare at the blinking cursor. Her type bubble pops up but then disappears. I type out my previous text and send it hoping she meant out to eat like at a restaurant. I mean I definitely wouldn't mind if it was the other 'eat out' because she's so attractive and I've been wanting to for a while but I want to wait until she's ready.

She replies pretty quickly with / _is 5 ok? I know it's pretty short notice but I REALLY want to see you even though it's only been a few days_ /

 _She's nervous. She typed a lot which means she WAS_ _talking about the other 'eat out'...hopefully_.

/ _Completely fine, babe! See you soon!_ / She sends a kissy face emoji in reply. I stand and put my pencil and paper down on the coffee table. I walk to my room, put on some jeans, grab some shoes and my charger and then leave saying bye to Nino.

When I arrive at her house it's 5:03pm. I get to the door and knock. I hear shuffling and then the door unlocking which then opens up to display a heavy breathing blonde. "Babe? Are you alright?" She grabs my wrist and pulls me in the door quickly.

"Kristen, what's going on?" I say worried. She closes the door, well, slams it, and lets go of my wrist.

"I'm ready." She breathes. Her eyes looked hungry.

"What?" My heart starts to beat faster knowing what she meant but wanting her to say it.

"I want...you..." she swallows, "i-in me." Her hands start to fidget.

I smirked and set my keys, phone, and charger down on the table that just so happen to be there. I walked towards her, staring her in her hungry eyes. My hands find their way around her waist and her breath hitched. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" She shakes her head slightly. I push her towards her couch biting my lips. I can basically hear her heart beating by the way she's just letting me do what I want. "Are you sure?" I state.

"Hell yea," she says so confidently it's scary. She sits down staring at me licking her lips.

 _Oh god, it's happening, it's really happening._

Suddenly, I feel hands on my shoulders pulling me into a kiss. She really wanted this and now, so did I more than ever. My hands found her face and held it gently, still kissing, but then her hands moved to my hips and pulled them toward her. I let go of the kiss and straddled her seeing as that's what she wanted.

"My god you're hot" she says, "like really hot." My hands fall to her shoulders, "look who's talking!" I respond but then she cuts me off by grabbing my face and pulling me in for another kiss, harder this time. Her hand raises to my head and she makes a fist pulling my hair which breaks our kiss. I gasp audibly and she lets go, "how'd you know?" I breathe.

"I watched that interview before you came here, seemed interesting so I clicked it, then I called you. It was quite the turn on Kate," she declares. "Also I wanted to try it out to see if you still like it."

"Hell yea," I reply, "do it again."

She freezes in excitement but then listens. This time she pulls my head to the side and starts to kiss my neck and ear. I gasp again louder, as she continues. I moan a few more times before she lets go and places her hands on my thighs. "Why'd you stop?" My breathing is heavier than it was before.

"You're shirt," she says, "it's bothering me." Without me answering she forcefully pulls it off of me which reveals my black bra. She stares in awe.

"What?" I question still breathing heavy.

"Nothing, it's just I've never seen you.. like this, and you're so pretty. I know it's cliche for me to be saying this but I-" I cut her off by pulling her shirt off as well, "it didn't seem fair," I mention then go back to kissing her with my hands moving up and down her sides.

Her hands make their way to the top of my chest and she pushes me down on my back. My eyes widen at the sudden dominance which turns me on more than it should've. She stands and pulls her pants down revealing the matching blue underwear to her bra. I copy her, struggling because I was lying down but soon manage to fling off my jeans and shoes and throw them in the vicinity of hers.

She starts to straddle me but then I stop her and push her on her back on the opposite side of the couch, "you wanted ME in YOU, remember?" She was surprised by the dominance I gained but let it happen because that is what she said.

I sit up but then crouch down to her thigh to start kissing my way up to her mouth. My hands found their way under the band of her underwear. I could taste the sweat on her neck before I reached her mouth, "do you still want this because we can stop if you don't," I reassure her.

"I want it. I want it so bad," she insisted.

"Good, me too," I return to my kisses while slowly pulling her underwear down enough to where she was exposed. Moving my kisses down to her chest, I move my hand to the middle of her pelvis. She moaned a little, so I gently touched clitoris which made her moan louder. "Have you ever done this with a woman before?" I question before I go on.

"Uh uh," shaking her head grasping for air.

"Good. This will be fun!" I exclaim then return. Her hands grabbed the arm of the chair tightly as she closed her eyes. By this time I was circling her but barely touching her. I kiss my way down again to her pelvis. I stopped to look at her slit and noticing how wet she was.

 _Oh god._

"You're really wet, babe, glad I'm you're first woman," I mention.

She moans, almost screaming. I was circling her harder than I had realized but seeing how wet she was, I went for it. I stopped and moved her legs open exposing her more, then completely removed her underwear. I wrapped my arms around her thighs as I started to lick her opening gently to see how she would take it while staring up at her face. She returned my look with her mouth open and her chest rising and falling with every audible breath. I carefully pushed my tongue inside her and watched her throw her head back screaming "Kate!" which made me happy that she was enjoying it but mad that she couldn't return the favor at the same time.

She was tightening around my tongue almost as soon as I put it in. Her breath got louder and heavier until she finally released and she yelled my name so loudly I almost released myself. Her back was arched and her hips were literally riding my face which I didn't mind. I flicked my tongue over her clit as she rode until she couldn't anymore. She slowly straightened out her back as I, once again, kissed my way up to her mouth. "You taste good by the way," I say kissing her neck as I let her try to catch her breath.

"Thanks," she replies quickly in between inhales.

"You said you've never done this with a woman before right?" I ask.

"Right."

"Okay well how about we wait until you're ready to do me, okay? I don't mind, I promise."

"I'd like that. You can teach me though," she chuckles still catching her breath.

I sit up straddling her again as she moves her hands to her stomach, "I'd like that too," I agree. I kiss her once more before standing and getting her underwear for her. I grab my shirt, put it on and sit down. She puts her underwear on and her shirt as well. I sit next to her and lay on her shoulder as she turns on the tv, "oh look, Criminal Minds reruns. Wanna watch?"

"Sounds good!" I answer. I look at the time on the clock, 7:57pm.

 _You did well McKinnon_.


	5. The Day OffSort-of

**Hey there! Sorry it takes me so long to update this but I have a weird schedule all the time and its hard to find a decent time to sit down and write a chapter. I hope you like it! Its definitely toned down from the last chapter.** **See ya next time!**

The next day I woke up with my head on the arm of the chair and Kristen's head on my stomach with my hand laid carefully on it. We were both covered by a brown blanket that I remember she put on us when she turned off the tv believing I was asleep, well I was half asleep. I reach over quietly not trying to wake her and check the time on her phone that was on the coffee table, 8:32am. I realized that I wake up earlier when I'm asleep at someone else's house, like after a cast party or a long night of writing at Sara's house. I move my eyes on her chest that's slowly moving up and down but then she inhales larger than she had been and her eyes flutter open.

"Oh hey, cutie," I move her bangs from her face as I whisper.

She turns on her back and stretches with a sexual sounding moan following which makes me all tingly inside.

 _She was just stretching, Kate. Calm down._

"What time is it?" She exhales.

"8:30, do you have to be anywhere today?" I respond hoping she'll say no.

"Not that I know of."

"Good 'cause they are filming a music video today and they didn't need me until about 6 so I thought that maaayyybee, we could just hang out all day if you're okay with that?" I fix my position so that her head in now on my thigh which she took it as 'sit on her', so now she sitting on my legs with her legs hanging off the couch but somehow we are still under the blanket.

"Yes, let's do it. Please!" She throws her head back begging.

"Okay, okay. Well, we'll need breakfast before we do anything. Can I cook? What do you have?" My eyes get bigger with every word. I haven't cooked for her before.

"Oh yes, definitely! I've heard you're quite the cook?" She smiles.

"You heard correctly!" I move out from under her and make my way to the kitchen. I open the fridge to see peppers, cheese, eggs, and milk. Then I found my way, after opening every cabinet door, to the spice cabinet and see that she has salt, pepper, basil, and dill. "How about an omelet?" I yell to her.

"I have stuff for that?... Sure, go ahead!" I hear her walking towards the kitchen, "Do you want coffee?" She asks groggily still trying to wake up.

"Ooooh, yes please!" I say as I pull out all the ingredients, "Do you have a whisk by chance?"

"Uhm...a what?" She stops filling up the pot to turn to me. She has a very confused look on her face.

I laugh, "never mind, where are your utensils, and bowls, and pans?...Oh, and plates?" I know I opened all of them but I didn't remember and I didn't want to do that all over again.

"Oh, utensils in the drawer over there under the flowers, bowls and plates in the cabinet next to the fridge, and the pans in the bottom cabinet next to the oven." She finishes making the coffee and presses the button for it to start brewing.

"Thank you! Now go sit and watch tv, I want you to be surprised at how delicious this is without you knowing what's in it. Plus, I like quiet in the kitchen when I cook." I set the pan on the stove and turn it on.

"Oh okay, I'll just be in here then! Holler if you need me!" She returns to the couch and turns the tv on.

 _Okay, Kate, this is the first time you're cooking of her so don't mess it up. Crack the eggs, whisk (with a fork), add salt and pepper, whisk, and add milk, then whisk again. You're doing good._

I continue making the omelet which doesn't take long and set it out on the kitchen table. I set it up almost like it was when she invited me over that one time but without the wine and candles.

"How do you like your coffee, babe?" I shout to her.

"Any way really, just make it like you do." She yells back.

I do as told. I pour the brewed coffee in the cups she had already put out and then add a spoonful of sugar and a drop of cream. I also set those out on the table. "Okay, breakfast is ready, dear!"

She quickly walks in running her hand through her short hair, "It smells ssooo good! What's in it?" She sits down.

"Taste and see, a magician never shares their secrets, but you'll probably be able to tell. There isn't a lot." I sit down across from her.

"Oooh mysterious. I knew I liked you for some reason," She laughs a little at her joke.

"Mhmm," I reply sarcastically.

We both take a few bites with drinks of coffee in-between. I can tell she is trying to figure out what's in my creation because she looks up at me in question then back down at the omelet every time she takes bite. But seeing how she cooked at the date, I doubt she can.

"I haven't the slightest idea," She finally says after almost finishing her half of a medium-pan-sized omelet.

I laugh in the middle of a bite, "to be honest, I didn't think you would, seeing how well you cooked for me that last time."

"Hey! I tried real hard, you know!" she laughs knowing I was right, "But you're right, now tell me, I hate not knowing."

"Fiiinne, Eggs, obviously-"

"Obviously"

"Cheese, salt and pepper, peppers, basil, and dill. I was surprised you had spices!" I laugh.

"Look here, you cute cook you, I might not be able to cook a steak but I can make a mean cheese dip. Ask my mom!" She chuckles taking another bite.

"O,h I believe you! You'll definitely have to make that for me one day now that you mention it." I take a drink.

"Oh, of course! How could I not? It's the only thing I can make from scratch without messing it up at least once."

"What about pizza, and cake? How could you possibly mess up cake?!"

"I don't know! But some how I find a way almost every time!" She finishes and puts her plate in the dishwasher, I follow.

"Now what," She questions.

"Whatever you want to do, babe. Today I just want to hang out with you and only you because we haven't done that in a long time," I grab her waist and pull her towards me joining at the hips but keeping our chests somewhat apart.

"Sounds like a good plan," She pecks my lips, "how about...hmm...we watch all episodes of 'The Golden Girls', I have the box set, and then when we finish that, we can start 'The L Word' again because I know you've seen it like a hundred times and by that time you will have to leave. Which will be sad cause you're leaving me." She moves her hands to my forearms slowly rubbing them with her thumb.

"That sounds wonderful, except for the me leaving part, of course." I pull her in for a long kiss but she breaks away and runs to the living room.

"You snooze, you lose, babe!" She yells jumping over the back of the couch.

"Oh no, not happening!" I follow her onto the couch and find myself accidentally falling on top of her.

We fix ourselves back to the way we woke up as she started the show.

"I love you, Kate," She says hesitant.

My eyes widen. _That's a first but okay!_ "I love you too, Kristen."

She presses play.


	6. Motherly Love

**Hello! I'm baaaaccckk! It has been a long time, I know, but i haven't had a breakthrough you know? So now I'm here and I have a cute fluffyish chapter for you! not a lot of McWiig but still cute. Enjoy!**

It has been about a month now and Kristen and I have been going strong. We've had a few differences but we decided a long time ago that if we had any arguments that we are going to settle them nicely by telling our side of the argument which usually leads to making up them making out... somehow. My mother was coming in town just to hang out this weekend. My mother and Kristen have met before but they haven't officially met, but now that we are dating, I want them to meet.

/ _Babe?/_ I text her on my lunch break.

 _/Yes?/_ She replies pretty quickly.

/ _My mother is coming into town this weekend and I want to formally introduce you as my girlfriend to her. Is that okay?/_

 _/Of course! I loved your mom the first time I met her. She looks a lot like you and she was so sweet! When and where?/_

 _She's nervous._

 _/Awesome! I'll have to see when she gets here but she's coming Friday night. She wants to hangout with me and then come to the show. So maybe lunch on Sunday? She leaves Tuesday morning./_

 _/Sounds lovely! Just tell me the times and I'll be there./_ She was starting to give vague answers after that so either she was with friends, watching tv, or already nervous for the date.

 _/okay! See ya, love ya!/_ I choose a kissy face emoji and send it.

 **Saturday night**

We had just finished the show and my mom and I were heading back to my apartment in the car.

"So mom," I ask.

"Yes, dear?"

"I want you to meet someone, a friend, tomorrow at lunch. Is that okay?" I ask a little nervous.

"Of course! Do I know her from tv?" She responds.

"Yep! But I'm not telling you who it is until you see her. But, do you want to eat somewhere or have a home cooked meal?"

She huffs, "Fiiine. And your cooking is alway so delicious, so home cooked, please!"

"Okay, what should I make?" I ask hoping it's something easy that I know how to make.

"That Chicken Mozzarella pasta you always used to make! Man, I love that stuff." She recalled and sighed happily.

"Oh yeah! That was so fun to make! I will definitely make that, I have to!" I smile, relieved, as we arrive at my apartment.

 **Sunday**

My mother wakes up first, feeds Nino and makes coffee. I finally wake up about 30 minutes after to see Nino at his water bowl and my mother on the couch watching tv. "Morning mom,' I say groggily.

She turns around, "Morning dear! I fed Nino and made coffee. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Thank you," I look at the clock, 10:44am, "When did you wake up? And your famous pancakes sound amazing. Stuff's in the pantry."

"Oh, about ten. And okay, they'll be ready soon," she stands and walks to the kitchen to start making breakfast. A few minutes later as she was flipping a pancake, "What time is your friend coming over?"

 _Dammit! I completely forgot!_

"Around one or one thirty. I'll have to make sure though." I stand and walk to to my room to get my phone and text Kristen.

/ _Hey, k-babe! I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for lunch with my mum at around 1 or 1:30? Is that okay?/_ I send it and hope she texts back fairly quickly.

She does, / _of course! How about 1:15, a happy medium. And btw, after "mum" I read the rest in a british accent hahaha!/_ She's nervous again.

 _/Beautiful! See you then, love ya!/_

 _/love youuu!/_ Yep. definitely nervous.

"Kate...Pancakes!" My mother yells from the kitchen.

I quickly walk in and sit at the table as she sits them down in front of me along with my coffee.

"Mmmmm! Can't beat Laura's pancakes!" I start to eat.

A few hours pass and I'm just finishing up the last few things for our lunch. Mom insisted on helping which she knows I don't like but I know she's a bit nervous to "meet" Kristen. I look at the clock, 1:11pm. _She should be here any minute now._ Then like magic, there is a knock at the door. I put the bowl of pasta down on the table, "Can you get napkins and forks please, Mom?"

She does as told as I go for the door. I open it to the love my life. She comes in and tries to kiss me but I dodge and hug her. "Not now, sorry babe," I whisper in her ear.

"Mom, this is Kristen Wiig, Kristen, this is my mom, Laura," I gesture between them. They say hello to each other and hug.

"I made Chicken pasta, and there are drinks in the fridge, just get whatever you like while I get a spoon out for the pasta."

They both obey. I hand them each a bowl then getting myself one and sitting down at the kitchen table. It's silence for a few seconds before my mother asks, "How long have you two been dating?"

We both choke a little on our food. I take a drink of wine to help it go down, "Mother! How'd you know? She hasn't even been here 10 minutes?"

"A mother always knows, dear, so how long?" She says contently.

"It will be a month on the 22nd." Kristen says.

I shoot her a look as she shrugs anxiously and then I turn back to my mother who is smiling and failing at trying to hide it, "Yep, the 22nd. Seems like forever ago really, right ba-.. Kristen?"

 _I almost called her babe in front of my mother. Wait, why am I so scared? My mother has met my girlfriends before and I wasn't this nervous. Maybe its because we are doing so well and she's meeting my mom so early in the relationship. All my exes met my mom in like the third or fifth month! I need to calm down everything is going to be fine._

When I finally got back to reality, Mom and Kristen were hitting it off. They were talking about how Ghostbusters went, how hosting SNL again was for her, when she asked me to be her girlfriend. It was all going so smoothly. I couldn't be happier.

We finished our food and talked for a little while after that when Kirsten noticed the time. "I better get going, I have a photoshoot tomorrow in Philly and my manager likes me to be in the hotel the night before." She stands and puts her bowl in the sink. "I was nice meeting you again, Ms. Campell."

"Please, call me Laura.. or Momma L. Whichever you prefer," She chuckles.

"Mom!" I say jokingly annoyed.

"Oh! Okay, Momma L, see you next time!" Kristen laughs and walks towards the door. I follow her outside to walk her to her car.

"Thank you for doing this, it means a lot. I know it sounds cliche but I'm-" She cuts me off.

"Kate, its fine, I understand. You're really close to her and you don't want to disappoint her. I can tell she loves me a lot," She smiles and boops my nose.

I push her hand away and laugh, "Okay, again thank you, love. Have a safe drive home, love you." I kiss her on her lips for a few seconds knowing we weren't going to see each other for a few days.

"Love you too! Tell her I said have a safe trip home!" She gets in her car and droves off.

I walk back in to find my mother cleaning the dishes with everything almost put away, "You didn't have to, I would've done it. You know I don't like a dirty kitchen."

"It's fine! Kristen seems very nice and she really likes you." She smiles.

"I know, she's going to be around for a while. I'm glad you like her mom, it means a lot," I put the leftover pasta in the fridge.

"You're welcome, dear."


End file.
